This invention relates generally to flow meters of the vortex-shedding type, and more particularly, to a vortex-shedding device for measuring omni-directional flow.
An obstacle placed in a moving fluid will, over a selected range of fluid velocities, produce two periodic streams of vortices or eddies in the wake of the obstacle. These regular vortex patterns are referred to as Karman Vortex Streets. For a well-known range of Reynolds numbers, the frequency at which the vortices are shed is linearly related to the flow rate of the fluid stream.